Eternally Bound
by CieloisMyLove
Summary: Set in modern day United States. Alois and Ciel have been together for a long time now and as Ciel's hidden emotions start to show, Alois gets worried and wants him to see a therapist. Ciel, being his general stubborn self, agrees to go, only if Alois will as well. Yaoi in later chapters. Lovey-dovey things for now.
1. Chapter 1: First Session

"Let's start with your name, age, and then just start telling your story. You'll open up as we go. Just try." My new therapist, Adrian said gently. He seemed nice enough. He looked like he'd been through quite some hell himself. He had a long scar across his face and his hair was long and gray. His bangs hung almost covering his eyes. His office was pretty big and had many pictures of him with a red haired um…man I believe. Which was nice to know. At least he wouldn't judge me for that.

"Well…my name is Alois Trancy. I'm fifteen years old and um…when I was a baby I was kidnapped. I was taken to a village where I was treated like a pile of shit. They looked at me that way. When I was about five, my kidnappers got tired of lugging me around so they threw me in the orphanage where I grew up. There was another little boy there. A tiny little baby. I didn't know shit about taking care of babies but how they did it was wrong. So I took care of him and fed him his bottles until he got enough teeth to eat the water flavored oatmeal stuff the rest of us ate. His name was Luka. This…this part is hard for me. I convinced myself that Luka was my brother to keep from being alone. When Luka was four and I was nine, we got out of that wretched place and found an old abandoned cabin of our own out in the woods. It had a little flower garden beside it where the flowers we little fighters and they still bloomed. It was up to me to find us food and blankets which I didn't mind too much. I was small dirty enough to blend in to anything that wasn't bright so it was easy. We always talked about how when we grew up, we'd burn the village and everyone in it because they treated us so badly. "Everything, everyone, all gone!" We'd chant it and I'd hold him and spin him around and we'd laugh and fall in the flowers. We'd get back at them for treating us like piles of vomit. Luka loved the flowers. We both did. He'd go outside and play in them for hours on end, making me all sorts of things: necklaces, bracelets, rings, and a crown even, you name it. He called me "Your Highness" all the time…it was adorable. When he didn't come back inside for a few hours one day, I didn't question it. That was normal for him. Then I smelled the smoke and ran outside." I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands. This was so hard for me to talk about. _Remember, it's for Ciel…if you don't, he won't…you have to get this out. _I kept the thought in my mind. All I ever thought about was Ciel anyway.

"Alois? Go on when you're ready." Adrian – er, Mr. Crevan – broke me away from my thoughts.

"Oh, right. When I smelled the smoke this huge smile hit my face. So I ran outside and the whole village was burning, every single building was on fire, just like we'd always wanted. I called out for Luka…I don't know how many times. By the third time I panicked and went looking for him, screaming for him. He wasn't in the flower bed…he wasn't anywhere I could see him. I ran toward the flames, still screaming for him, begging him to come to me so we could watch together. I tossed bodies around, desperately trying to find my baby brother and then…then I did. He was lying face down in the dirt. I remember asking…him if he was sleeping and I picked him up and…his eyes were wide open and so empty…his big, beautiful brown eyes lost all their sparkle…" I closed my eyes, "That's when it hit me…my baby brother was gone."

_"Don't tell me you're…no! Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone! Don't leave me alone!" _I flinched as my words from that day played in my head.

"I screamed and screamed for him not to leave me alone…begging him to come back though it was pointless. He was only six when he died…I was eleven. I was terrified…I was all alone in a burning village of people who despised me…and it was getting dark. I have a…rather irrational fear of the dark…I can't stand for it to be too dark…I need light. So there I sat, screaming and holding my Luka until some fancy dressed people showed up. They ripped Luka away from me and just tossed his away like he was some useless villager like the rest of them…they dragged me far away on chains they tied to my wrists and ankles. They took me to the place I once called home. The Trancy mansion."


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Eternally Bound:_

"_So there I sat, screaming and holding my Luka until some fancy dressed people showed up. They ripped Luka away from me and just tossed his away like he was some useless villager like the rest of them…they dragged me far away on chains they tied to my wrists and ankles. They took me to the place I once called home. The Trancy mansion."_

"Excuse me for interrupting, I thought you said your last name is Trancy? So how are you just now coming to your own mansion?" Mr. Crevan asked, snapping me out of my daze. I sighed.

"I'm not a real Trancy. My given name was Jim Macken. Now, I am Alois Trancy. It was…my way to escape. You see, the true Trancy heir was kidnapped as well. The mother committed suicide in her grief, and the father searched for his son but gave up soon. The story goes that the boy – well, I – came home with a jet-black butler. That's Claude. He'll be important later. But that isn't what truly happened." I explained with a small sniffle.

"I see. Go on then." He nodded and scribbled something down on a notepad.

"That mansion…is where I met the head of the Trancy line," I continued. "I was thrown into what appeared as a dog pin with many other boys around my age. They weren't _as_ dirty as I was but they were quite filthy and looked like they had been starved as well. After a while, we were bathed in scalding hot water; scrubbed so hard our skin was red and raw. It hurt to touch. We were left unclothed and in a single file line for what they called 'examination.' The old man, the head of the Trancy's, was a disgusting one. He was fat and wrinkled and had greasy gray hair from a bald spot at the top of his head. It was a challenge for me not to throw up just at the sight of him. I closed my eyes when it was my turn in line. I couldn't bring myself to _look_ at him but he made me. _"Open your eyes."_ His voice scraped and bubbled when he talked, like sandpaper on concrete mixed with spit bubbles little kids make. You see my eyes. Do _you_ find anything wrong with them?" I asked Mr. Crevan and he frowned.

"Not particularly. They're just a rare shade. Aquamarine. One of the blue stones. Why?" He asked.

"He told me I had filthy eyes. Like I was impure and wretched. I was shoved aside and led back to the cage with the other boys he'd already looked at. We were dressed in silky feminine robes that I assumed belonged to the previous Mrs. Trancy. In that time, I met a certain spider demon, Claude Faustus. He told me all he "knew" about my past, telling me something similar happened to the true Trancy baby. I was broken away from Claude as I was called back to the man. I had no idea…that what I endured was what the old man kept the boys for. It scared me to think about what he would do to his own son if he had found him. I suppose his mad search for his child was what gave him the taste for young boys. Nevertheless, I became his favorite bed toy. He'd beat me, then tie me up, rape me in all ways imaginable, then beat me again. Whips, chains, anything he could hit me with that would make me bleed. I was trapped for two years. During my occasional moments of free time I gained freedom to walk around the manor. It truly was a large place. Claude told me about how Sebastian Michealis was the one who killed my brother and of course, my wish was revenge. The only way to obtain revenge was to make his precious Ciel Phantomhive my own. I thought about this for a few days and decided to make the contract with the spider. So, on the night before my thirteenth birthday, he died of a heart attack in his sleep, as if it was a birthday present for me. Everything in the Trancy name was willed to me, claiming I was the long lost heir. Of course I knew this was the work of Claude. I freed all the boys who were still living and had that awful room boarded shut. All of the staff was fired and replaced with five demons under my control. The triplets, Timber, Thompson, and Cantebury were my servants. They were an odd bunch, the three of them. They always whispered to each other…once I ordered them to speak up and got so annoyed that I ordered them to pipe down again. The only way to tell them apart was their hair. Timber's hair grew longer on the left, Cantebury's hair grew longer on the right, and Thompson's hair grew evenly on both sides. Hannah was my maid. She had dark skin and boring, dull, navy blue eyes. Her hair was long and grayish white. I hated her honestly, even though I had no clue why. Later, I learned that I had so much more reason to hate her. My dear Claude returned as my butler and became the very same jet-black butler mentioned in the well-known story of the Trancy heir coming home just weeks before the poor father's death. I changed the entire color scheme of the mansion to further the fact that it was mine now. I got rid of nearly everything the man once had. The place was _my _mansion. _My _home."


End file.
